


Girls' Day Out

by electrictoes



Series: Adventure 'Verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: An Adventure 'Verse ficlet for the wonderfulwishiknewwhowho requested Rose & Aida spending some time together.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Adventure 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126433





	Girls' Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Girl's Day Out (1/1)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Rose, TenII, Various Tyler OCs. TenII/Rose.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Set post-JE.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Doctor Who. Anything you recognise isn't mine.  
**Summary:** _An Adventure 'Verse ficlet for the wonderful[](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) who requested Rose & Aida spending some time together._  
**Author's Note(s):** Thank you to [](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[**wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for being a fantastic beta. If you want to request a ficlet in the Adventure 'Verse there's a post [here](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/245247.html), I'll try to fill all requests.  


Rose grinned down at Aida as they got walked out of the tube station onto a London street. “What do you want to do first, then?”

Aida shrugged. “Can we go shopping?”

“Of course,” Rose said, smiling. “Let’s go spend some of Daddy’s money!” Although Rose was earning more than enough to get by,the Doctor contributed to their household funds by consulting at Torchwood, writing academic articles, and occasionally blowing up experiments and producing what appeared to be great scientific discoveries, but which Rose was certain he had known all along. It was his bankcard she’d brought shopping with them, because there was something about spending his money that made it all the more fun.

With Aida’s hand in hers, Rose walked towards the shopping centre, happy to let Aida choose where they went and what they bought. Today was about her little girl. Tomas had been unwell lately and had been getting more attention than his sister, and Aida had been overlooked for the part of Mary in her school’s nativity play and so Rose had been determined to cheer her up with a girl’s day out.

They went into a string of clothes shops and Aida tried on several outfits, twirling around the dressing room with a gorgeous sunshine grin and Rose was tempted to buy her each one. She let Aida choose which ones to take home and after they paid for fourteen different outfits – the Doctor was going to go mad, he didn’t understand the need for so many clothes – she let Aida pick out a café to get a drink in.

As they sat down, surrounded by shopping bags, Rose was hit by a strong urge to hug her only daughter. She was growing up to be the most beautiful little girl, her dark hair and bright blue eyes contrasting. She had freckles on her nose and a scar just beneath her hairline from the day she had cracked her head open after jumping on the bedtoo enthusiastically. She was perfect and Rose loved every inch of her. There were days she forgot that Aida wasn’t human, and then she would remember and wonder how that would affect her future.

But it didn’t matter now, right now she was six years old and happy, the happiest little girl in the world; she was a daddy’s girl with a knack for trouble that the Doctor said she was getting from Rose. She had the prettiest smile and she surprised Rose every day with how clever and witty she could be. Rose reached over the table and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, “You having fun, sweetheart?”

Aida nodded. “The best time! What can we do next?”

“Anything you like,” Rose said. “ We could maybe go to a salon, you could do with a haircut.”

“Will you get one too?” Aida asked as the waitress brought over their drinks, two mugs of hot chocolate that were far too large for Aida’s little hands. She knelt up on her chair and grasped it in both hands.

“Careful,” Rose warned, “it’s hot.”

“It’s yummy,” Aida said, beaming. Rose grinned, she was loving spending time with Aida alone. She loved being with the Doctor and Tomas and doing things as a family, but sometimes it was nice just to have one child to focus on, especially as Aida was so close to the Doctor that there were times Rose worried that she would never have the same relationship with Aida that she had with her own mother. She was broken from her thoughts by Aida’s voice. “Will you then, Mum?”

“What?” she asked, sipping her own hot chocolate. It was delicious.

“Get your hair cut too?”

“Yeah, why not?” They shared a grin.

As soon as their drinks were finished and paid for Rose gathered up their shopping in one hand and took Aida’s with the other. They headed towards their favourite salon and Rose was thankful that she was a Tyler girl as the stylist smiled at them and promised to squeeze them in. While they waited Aida sat as close as was possible to Rose on the sofa, cuddling in to her, “Mummy?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Rose kissed the top of her head, “Thank you. I love you too.”

“I like girl’s days. We should do it again.”

Rose hugged her to her, and she felt a rush of love in her heart. She hoped that the years wouldn’t fly by too quickly; she didn’t want the day to come when Aida reached an age where she had no interest in spending time with her mum. It would happen, Rose knew that, no matter how close they were. She had been inseparable from Jackie until she hit fourteen and discovered boys and alcohol. “Any time you want,” she promised.

“Can we go to the cinema next?”

“I think we can fit that in,” she said, giving Aida another smile.

The hours went by far too quickly for Rose’s liking; after they had had their hair cut they went over to the cinema and saw the latest Disney film that Aida had been gushing about for weeks, before heading off to the bowling alley. It was something they did regularly as a family, and Aida was determined to get better at it that Tomas and the Doctor. As they made their way out of the bowling alley and towards the tube station, Aida tugged on Rose’s arm.

Rose looked down at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yep.” She beamed, “Mum, next time we go to bowling I want to be on your team. You’re better than Daddy!”

Laughing, Rose put an arm around her daughter, “Of course I am. Your dad’s easily distracted.”

When they got off the tube at home they walked along the street to the nearest fish and chip shop and got themselves some chips for tea. Rose thought about taking Aida to eat them in the nearby park, but it was getting late and the temperature was dropping, so she carried the chips home.

They both gave quick kisses to the Doctor when they got in the house and Rose gave Tomas a hug hello, before they made their way to the kitchen. While Rose put their bags of shopping down and set about putting the chips onto plates, Aida closed the kitchen door, just as the Doctor was about to enter. Rose heard him shout, but laughed as Aida determinedly yelled through the door, “No boys allowed!”

She heard the Doctor shuffle away, and was sure he would be sulking about it later, but she shared a conspiratorial grin with her daughter and put their plates on the kitchen table. She poured them both glasses of cherryade, Aida’s favourite, and sat down beside her. “It’s been a fun day, hasn’t it?”

“Yep,” Aida said, her glass in one hand and a chip in the other, “Can I give Daddy and Tomas a fashion show after tea, Mummy?”

“Oh, I think they would love that,” Rose told her with a grin, munching on her own chips.

She watched Aida as they ate, taking in every little thing about her. She wished that she could keep her children this small forever, where their parents were the most wonderful and exciting things in their lives. She stroked Aida’s hair softly. “And maybe by the time you’re done, Daddy might notice our new haircuts!”

“I don’t think so, Mummy,” Aida said, shaking her head in despair. Rose laughed, knowing that even at six years old, Aida had the Doctor all figured out.

She turned back to her food, but kept one eye on Aida. She’ d had a wonderful day, her daughter really was so much fun to be around and Rose loved her life. There had been a time, long ago, that she thought that all she wanted in the world was to travel around the universe in a blue box, causing trouble with a crazy alien by her side. But that life, she knew now, was never going to last forever and she was loving living her life raising her children and causing trouble on Earth with a completely mad half-alien’s hand in hers.

  



End file.
